Set
Café der Zerstörten Träume |quests =Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed Fix the Necropolis water pump |darsteller =Jim Cummings |designer =Mark O'GreenFallout Bible 6 |familie =Typhon - Sohn |spezial = |merkmale =Unbewaffnet: 98 Nahkampfwaffen: 88 |sekundär =Trefferpunkte: 100 Erfahrungspunkte: 350 Rüstungsklasse: 9 Aktionspunkte: 9 Gewichtslimit: 150 Nahkampfschaden: 4 Reaktion: 14 Heilungsrate: 2 |proto = |dialog =SET.MSG Ecset.msg |fußzeile = Set in Fallout Set in Fallout 2 }} |inhalt2= |inhalt3= |inhalt4= |inhalt5= |inhalt6= |inhalt7= |inhalt8= |inhalt9= }} Set ist der Anführer aller Ghule in Necropolis in 2161 mit Ausnahme der Underground ghouls, die in der Kanalisation wohnen und den Leuchtenden, die in Vault 12 leben. Er hat einen Sohn namens Typhon. Hintergrund Set stellt sich selbst als Anführer von Necropolis dar, wurde in Wirklichkeit aber vom Meister eingesetzt, damit sich die Ghule ruhig verhalten. Zwar hasst Set den Meister, fürchtet ihn aber viel zu sehr, als dass er sich gegen ihn stellen würde. Dadurch ist er frustriert und schnell reizbar mit der unangenehmen Eigenschaft, jeden anzufeinden, der ihm falsch kommt. Seine Sprechart ist abrupt und harsch, und da sie sehr umgangssprachlich ist, manchmal schwer zu verstehen.Fallout Official Survival Guide Set ist ein unhöflicher Ghul mit einem starken Hang gemein zu sein. Sein Vokabular besteht vor allem aus der exzessiven Verwendung des Wortes "dirtnap" und dem Ausdruck "standing in my shadow". Laut seinem Sohn hatte er schon vor dem großen Krieg eine ständige Gereiztheit und die Ghulifizierung nicht gerade dazu beigetragen hat dies zu bessern. Trotz Sets feindseliger Haltung scheint seine Art Necropolis anzuführen vergleichsweise friedfertig zu sein, da er den Ghulen befohlen hat nur diejenigen anzugreifen, die sich nachts Necropolis nähern oder sonst eine bedeutende Bedrohung darstellen. Er erlaubt sogar den underground ghouls friedlich zu leben, obwohl er ihr Versteck kennt. Außenseiter sind tagsüber in Necropolis geduldet und Set selbst, der eigentlich ziemlich aggressiv ist und nicht zögert Leuten, die ihn kränken Leid zuzufügen scheint ehrlich zu sein und bevorzugt diejenigen, die ihm und den anderen Ghulen helfen möchten. Auch ist er ziemlich genervt von den Supermutanten. Es ist möglich eine Notiz vom Lieutenant an Set zu finden, die ihn anweist nach "problematischen Menschen" Ausschau zu halten: Dies zeigt wie sehr er gehasst hat, dass der Vaultbewohner nicht gefasst wurde. Set wird auch in den Memoiren des Vault-Bewohners erwähnt. Dadurch, dass der Vaultbewohner die Supermutanten getötet hat, wurde Set und sonst fasst alle Einwohner Necropolis durch die Scharen des Meisters getötet. Das Café der Zerstörten Träume stellt Set mit weiteren Fallout Charakteren dar: Sets Dialog dort legt nahe, dass sein Vokabular ein Resultat des Wahnsinns ist, wie sein Erklärung der Aussagen 'dirtnap' und wie er es mag dies zu sagen. Interaktion mit dem Spielercharakter Interaktionsübersicht Quests *Destroy the Super Mutants at the Watershed: Wenn man ihn während des Gesprächs nicht verärgert bittet er einen die Supermutanten an der Wasserstelle in Necropolis loszuwerden. *Fix the Necropolis water pump: Jetzt, da das Problem mit den Supermutanten erledigt ist bittet er dich die Wasserpumpe von Necropolis zu reparieren. Andere Interaktionen Set ist genervt von der Anwesenheit der Supermutanten in Necropolis und möchte den Vaultbewohner anheuern damit er sich um das Problem kümmert. Auch wird er darauf bestehen, dass man die waterpump repariert, nachdem man den Wasserchip gefunden hat. Auch versucht er Vorteile aus wenig intelligenten Charakteren zu schlagen. Erzähl mir über Inventar Notizen Set wird immer von seinem kräftigen Bodyguard begleitet. Vorkommen Set erscheint im originalen Fallout. Er erscheint auch in Fallout 2 im Café der Zerstörten Träume, in einer besonderen Begegnung. Auch kann man seinen Sohn Typhon, in Broken Hills in Fallout 2 finden. Hinter den Kulissen * In der antiken ägyptischen Mythologie ist Seth Seth (ägyptische Mythologie), Wikipedia der Gott der Wüsten, Verwirrung, Gewalt, Unwetter, Dunkelheit, des Bösen und des Chaos. Und so ist auch Set der Anführer einer zwielichtigen Stadt in einem Ödland und passt damit zu seinem Namensgeber. * Die Anspielung auf den altägyptischen Gott Seth spiegelt sich auch in seiner Persönlichkeit wieder, auch wenn er nicht wirklich böse ist neigt er doch dazu sehr aggressiv zu sein. * In den Konzeptzeichnungen von Fallout war vorgesehen, dass eine Person namens Rake der Anführer von Necropolis ist. Galerie FO01 NPC Set N.png| "The Mutants at the water shed need dirt-naps. Makes my shadow grow. You slice 'em and rewards run to you. Info, too." FO01 NPC Set G.png| "Ahh, the thinker-normie. You killed those at the shed, yes? Came for reward?" FO01 NPC Set B.png| "Groan I'm gonna to eat you up and be singing that 'Happy Tummy' song. I got that happy tummy ..." FO01 NPC Set B.png| "There'd better be a killer reason for standin' in my shadow. Does 'next on the menu' ring a bell for ya ... normie." Avatar-Set.jpg|Sets Kopf Referenzen en:Set es:Set hu:Set it:Set pl:Set pt:Set ru:Сет (Некрополь) uk:Сет (Некрополь) Kategorie:Fallout Ghul Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Sprechende Köpfe Kategorie:Fallout 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Fallout Bible Charaktere Kategorie:Necropolis Charaktere